The Ending
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Songfic using the Lyrics of Tourniquet by Evanescence, Enjoy!  A/N: It's really not THAT tragic...


This is for a class assignment, I thought it came out okay, but it is a first draft, so not _so_ good.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, just the woman and the…ya know…other…stuff.

Song: Tourniquet (Evanescence)

Character: Dark-skinned Woman

Dark-skinned woman w/ dark hair

Middle-aged/assuming/

Looks like she's holding something (is she?) cupped in her hands (maybe her hands are just cupped) ((Looking down at it))

Seems calm and almost innocent

Her features are not very visible (I wasn't really picturing specific clothes, she was pretty blank other than her facial area.)

(_Italics_) is what's happening, the stage direction

(_Lyrics_) The Lyrics of "Tourniquet"

(**_Italics_**) is what she says

* * *

_**~The Ending~**_

**Setting:** _(A dark open clearing with large, shadowy bushes and vines wrapping on and around the edges of the area._

_There is a dense forest in the background, they are an extremely harsh green, their trunks fade to black and are surrounded by ominous shadows._

_There is lush green grass all around her, seemingly the only softness in the area. The woman is standing in the middle of the clearing, her hands folded and her head down.)_

"…_**Confession?"**_

_(She lifts her head slowly to look forward into the distance, her eyes blank.)_

"…_**Yes…I need to confess my sins…"**_

_I tried to kill the pain_

_but only brought more_

_(so much more)_

"_**I hated my life, my family was taken from me and I was all alone… I needed support…from someone, anyone…but no one would give it to me. I lived my life in absolute misery. No one wanted me, not me…a weepy little girl." **_

_([Flashback] to her leening against a wall, across from a doorway. She's curled up on the room's filthy brown carpet crying, her arms cradled up to her chest.)_

"_**I couldn't live with the loneliness or their pity."**_

_I lay dying_

_and I'm pouring _

_crimson regret_

_and betrayal_

_I'm dying,_

_praying,_

_bleeding,_

_and screaming_

_(Back to the forest, looks up at the sky with dark brown eyes)_

_Am I too lost to be saved_

_Am I too lost?_

_(She lifts her hands to the heavens, her eyes searching, beseeching.)_

"_**Please! I'm begging for salvation!"**_

_my God_

_my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation!_

_M__y God_

_My tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_([Flashback] to a young girl-version of the woman, wearing a pale-yellow dress walking slowly and tears running down her cheeks, her hands held folded in front of her as she made her way down the street, she enters a church and is immediately met by a priest who gets down on one knee to try and find out what's wrong)_

_Lost for so long_

_(The little girl tells him something, pawing at her eyes as she sobs)_

"_**I went to the church and sought sanctuary…but all I found were the lord's promises of the afterlife."**_

_Will you be on the other side,_

_([Transition] to a bright, pale, and warm-colored shadow of a pair of people, a man and a woman; with the man's arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder, and both of them smiling)_

_Or will you forget me?_

"_**Was it wrong for me to not want to wait? How could you have let me suffer so long? I was too close to the edge…I couldn't take it anymore…"**_

_(The image disappears and is replaced with one of them woman lying completely still, her skin a deathly pale color. A woman enters the room, but we only see her back. She slowly approaches the other in shock and disconcertion. She suddenly screams and collapses to the ground, sobbing, begging for the other woman to wake up.)_

_I'm dying,_

_praying,_

_bleeding,_

_****__and screaming_

_****___"You know…I almost didn't do it…I was still hoping someone would reach out…that they would save me…but no one ever came."

_Am I too lost to be saved,_

_Am I too lost?_

_(A funeral is shown in a large church room. There is a large crowd of people all standing, many of them either crying or on the verge of doing so. They each periodically get up and approach the casket set up at the front of the church room.)_

"_**At least I know I won't be missed, who would want a weepy little girl, let alone a weepy little woman?" **_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_(The casket slowly opens by itself and shows the woman, now in a beautiful white dress, a serene look on her face. Sobbing is heard in the background.)_

"_**It's too late now, anyway. It's all over. There's no turning back for me."**_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ!_

_Tourniquet!_

_My suicide…_

([_Transition] of a white light, showing the woman in the white dress standing in a white area, clouds and mist in light pinks and blues surround her. She looks around and spots a pair of people standing off in the distance. A man and a woman. She smiles happily and runs towards them, as she gets closer and closer she gets younger and younger, finally as a little girl she embraces the two people and they fade out of existence.)_

"_**And **__**I've finally found my salvation…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. The first draft of this little skit. God I'm so depressing! I added the last part a little later...couldn't help it LOL!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Now, go do something productive! I know some of you are supposed to be doing homework (I won't name names, you know who you are!) In the words of Kuryo: Later Days Loser/Lovers! (LDL/L)!**_


End file.
